


Day 2 - Favourite Class

by WeeCoconutFlakes



Series: ScarletMoth D&December 2017 [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Gen, Thief, rogue - Freeform, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeCoconutFlakes/pseuds/WeeCoconutFlakes
Summary: The parallelism in the way the paragraphs started wasn't intentional, but I'll take it.





	Day 2 - Favourite Class

Creeping along a rooftop, a hooded human glanced around, gently slotting a crowbar under a window, lifting it open. Silently, she moved into the room, casting her eyes around. She ruffled through drawers, pocketing gold and silver. At a painting, she ran her hands along the edge of the frame, smirking as she flips a switch. The painting lifted away, revealing a safe set into the wall. Focusing on her fingers, she methodically found the combination, feeling the tumblers falling into place. Her eyes widened as the safe swung open, piles of polished golden heirlooms, set with shining jewels and beautiful inscriptions sat in the safe. Her gloved hands quickly snatched the loot up, placing it safely in her backpack. She replaced the painting and silently exited the window, disappearing into the cold night. 

Confidently striding into a dining hall, a jet black tabaxi uncorked a small vial hidden in their sleeve. Smoothing the apron of their servant’s disguise, they caught the attention of the tyrant hosting this feast. The lord raised his goblet to the tabaxi, who smiles, approaching, taking a bottle of wine from a nearby table. They tilted the bottle, pouring in the wine, and emptying the vial in the same motion. As they did so, the lord quietly asked for more turkey to be delivered from the kitchen. The tabaxi nodded, moving away from the lord as he took a swig from his newly filled cup. As they left the room, the tabaxi heard the king cough, making some joke about wine down the wrong pipe. 

Carefully sliding down a rope, a drow found himself on a cave floor. Quickly glancing around, he waved the rest of the party down, stepping to the wall. Elaborate carvings depicted ancient rituals and rites, which fascinated him. He pored over the murals as his companions descended the rope. Finally, he found a stone, sat not quite flush with the wall. Pressing it in revealed a secret door. It opened, and not a second too soon, he dove out of the way of the spears that thrust from either side of the doorway. He gingerly marked the trapped pressure plate with a piece of chalk, then marveled at what lay beyond the door. He had finally found the lost ruins of Tyar-Besil.

**Author's Note:**

> The parallelism in the way the paragraphs started wasn't intentional, but I'll take it.


End file.
